


The Angry Russian and his Lazy Winger

by duperstar



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duperstar/pseuds/duperstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loves being able to make Geno get that angry because of him. He loves the way that he’ll grab at his shirt when he attempts to throw him against the wall, and the mixed look of confusion and disgust that contorts Geno’s face whenever Neal fights him back."</p><p>Geno and Neal eventually realize that they don't hate each other after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There aren’t a lot of people in the Penguins’ organisation that don’t know about Evgeni Malkin’s complicated relationship with James Neal. Their on and off friendship flickers by the hour rather than by the day; an ignored passing option results in long arguments, the long arguments results in physical violence and the physical violence results in Crosby or Duper playing referee to keep the two apart in the locker room. The entertainment value is high. Emotions from a tough loss can be cured from watching the angry Russian attempting to pin the ever sarcastic Canadian into submission, before their much smaller captain interferes and forces the pair to make up. Well, Sid tries to force them to apologise, but usually just gets grunts in response from Geno and laughs from Neal. Putting up with them is a challenge, but when they’re on the ice together, their chemistry is undeniable.

One morning during practise, another one of their renowned arguments broke out. The competitive side of them turned it into a battle of crosschecks and slashes until Duper rushed over to make the peace.

“Ladies, LADIES.” Duper laughed as he got in the way of their flinging sticks. “What have I said about hitting people?” he asked, looking at Geno.

Geno glared passed him, locking his eyes onto Neal’s smirking face. Annoying his easily irritated linemate is one of the Neal’s favourite pastimes. He loves being able to make Geno get that angry because of him. He loves the way that he’ll grab at his shirt when he attempts to throw him against the wall, and the mixed look of confusion and disgust that contorts Geno’s face whenever Neal fights him back. Deep down, Geno loves the annoying smirk that adorns Neal’s face when he gets pissed at him too. Sometimes he thinks about the things he’d do to wipe it off him, yet not all of his ideas involve using fists.

“I think I won that one,” Neal stated once Duper had left them, content in the fact that they were capable of being adults without his expert guidance.

“No.” Geno huffed and skated off to talk to Jussi instead.

Neal knew that the Europeans had a bond that even he couldn’t interfere with, so rather than being mad that Geno was done with him, he went to harass Flower instead. By the sounds of all the distinctly French sounding ‘fucks’ being shouted from the crease, it was clear to Neal that Sid and Joey V were already having fun messing with the goalie. Neal joined in, purposely aiming shots to hit Flower in the mask. He was mainly doing it because Neal was comfortable with the fact that he’s a dick at times, but also because Flower’s reactions are almost as funny as Geno’s.

“Fuck off Nealsy!” he shouted, attempting to use his stick to karate chop the shots away.

Crosby was bent over laughing and Neal couldn’t help but laugh too. Flower’s reactions were hilarious, but not quite as satisfying as when Geno turns to him, full of anger and shoves him back against a wall.

When they started doing line drills, Geno and Neal were reunited. Neal smirked instantly, but Geno didn't pay much attention to it. As they went through line rushes, Geno sent some amazing passes Neal’s way, but he wasn’t able to control them, or he was too far behind the play to receive them cleanly. The tension between them increased. Usually they can pass perfectly between each other.

“Why you lazy all time? Move faster, Lazy,” Geno barked at him when they were sat on the bench.

“How am I lazy? Maybe your passes are off,” Neal retorted. “You’re passing too far ahead of me and too hard.”

“Too lazy,” Geno mumbled, shaking his head.

“I am not lazy! I made Pauly breakfast this morning and went for a jog. Plus I'm killing it today. If you were playing well I’d be awesome.”

Geno gave him an incredulous look.

“WHAT?!” Neal shouted.

“Is Pauly alright?” Geno deadpanned. “Call firemen?”

Neal glared at him and this time it was Geno’s turn to smirk. His Canadian winger was annoyed with him, which is just how it likes it.

“Fuck you, Geno. I'm a great cook. Pauly loves it.” Neal’s voice faded out as he continued mumbling about his cooking, but Geno could just about make out Neal saying that he didn't realise the eggs would set on fire and it wasn't his fault that Pauly’s curtains got burnt and that Pauly promised not to tell anyone, so he’s pissed that Geno found out. Paul Martin told him nothing though, Geno just knows what Neal’s like by now. His lazy winger was always getting distracted, of course he couldn’t pay attention long enough to make eggs.

Geno nudged Neal to get him to move when Dan called their line out again, stopping him from looking stupid while he daydreamed about scrambled eggs. The three of them clicked a lot better this time around and Geno pulled his two wingers into a hug after Neal scored against Flower. He pulled Neal tighter against him than he did Jussi, but he always holds Neal tighter. Neal’s one of the few things that he’s confident will always be around his life, but he doesn't want to risk him wriggling away, despite how annoying he is.

“Nice pass, G,” Neal told him as they skated back to the bench. He laughed in response, knowing that all of his passes are perfect. Silly Canadian boy.

 

 

When they went back to the locker room, Duper and Crosby kept glancing over at the two second line players. They were acting civil enough, which was odd, but they let them get on with it. Flower swears that they’re weirder than he is and that’s saying something coming from a goalie.

Neal kept chucking Malkin’s things onto the floor after he’d put them away. For some reason, Geno didn't complain as much as he usually would, but he made sure to elbow Neal to catch him off balance a few times, laughing to himself when Neal had to grab onto Beau to steady himself.

“Bad balance on and off ice,” Geno told him. “And scare rookie.”

“HEY!” Neal and Sunshine shouted in unison.

“I have balance!” Neal insisted.

“I'm not a rookie!” Beau said at the same time.

“Canadians,” Geno muttered to himself.

“I'm American!” Beau reminded him. Neal laughed, knowing that Geno was barely paying attention to anything Beau was saying anyway.

“Ignore the bully,” Neal told the younger forward, knowing full well that Geno was now glaring daggers at the back of his head. “He’s just jealous of our awesomeness.”

Geno pushed Neal again, this time he fell right on top of Beau and sent them both toppling to the floor. Geno didn't laugh this time. He was annoyed. He enjoys messing with Neal, but he doesn't like being called a bully. He doesn't think that their hatred counts as being harsh with each other because they’re equals in their battles. Neal pisses him off and he lashes out then Neal attempts miserably to out power him. That’s how the system works. It’s not bullying. And it’s Neal’s fault if the rookie (not rookie, whatever) got involved.

“It was a joke!” Neal snapped, jumping up and punching Geno in the face. Geno obviously hit him back because he couldn’t let Neal think he’d won and the two of them tangled.

Tanner Glass and Deryk Engelland were among the players jumping in to separate the brawl. Zatkoff and Flower were watching from the other side of the room, creating a safe goalie corner away from the negativity, although it’s undeniable that they’d love to fight more than many in this locker room.

“JAMES!” Pauly and Duper were shouting as they dragged Neal away.

Glass and Engelland were left to calm down Geno, but the voice that really calmed him was the one from his captain.

“Geno.” Malkin frowned, recognising Sid’s voice. He sounded disappointed. “Why?”

“Sid, sorry,” Geno told him, feeling bad for disappointing Sid. He likes Sid being happy. Sid always looks out for him, even when he’s stupid and probably doesn't deserve it.

The person he really had to worry about wasn't Sid though, it was Dan. He stood between the two fighters with his arms crossed. They knew they were going to get punished, but they didn't yet know how. With Dan, his punishments were likely to be cruel and unusual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I've wrote and first time trying to write about these lovely people XD It's hard not to love these two, even if they are yelling at each other ;)


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm not saying anything,” Martin said, raising an eyebrow as he and Neal drove home together.

“About what?” Neal muttered, trying to ignore his busted up lip and the obvious problems between him and Geno. He likes how their relationship stands (most of the time) because he’s usually the one that takes control of Geno’s emotions. He makes him mad, he makes him happy and he definitely keeps him entertained. Sometimes they do take it too far though.

“Nothing.” Martin smirked, shaking his head, clearly thinking that he knew something that Neal didn't.

“He started it,” Neal said, like the mature adult that he is.

“Of course he did.”

“He pushed me,” Neal whined. “Dan can’t punish me for this. Mad Russian.”

“I know.” Martin laughed. “You’re perfect for each other.”

“Aren’t you listening? It’s him, not me.”

Neal started sulking then. He was confused. Martin is always completely on his side and Neal didn't do anything wrong this time. Well, he doesn't think he did. So why is he being so vague about this? He should be jumping to his aid, threatening to give Geno food poisoning on his behalf, even though Neal’s food is a lot more likely to accomplish that than Pauly’s food is. Instead, he’s giving Neal glances that could only mean ‘I think you’re an idiot’.

“It’s G’s fault, Paul.”

“Yes, James. I was there. You clearly played no part in it.” Martin’s voice was filled with sarcasm.

Neal’s confusion increased. Had he done something to annoy Paul too? Geno being mad at him is something he loves (most of the time) but Pauly and him are the type of friends that like each other in a way that doesn't result in violence. He likes it like that with Paul. It’s easier and hurts much less.

Pauly stopped the car in front of Neal’s house to let him out, even though they literally lived across the street from each other. And then Neal sat in his living room and stared at the ceiling, trying to work out whether planning a prank to pull on Geno on their upcoming road trip would be a good idea or not. Sure it would annoy him, but even Neal knows when he’s risking going too far.

He decided to call the expert for help. Someone so professional and effective in his mastering of the art of prank that not one person in the locker room has been spared from his mischief. The man was a real legend in the making. He’s a talent that even this build-up cannot live up to.  Marc-Andre Fleury.

Neal laughed when he thought more about it. Flower? A mastermind? Of course not. A lot of the time his ingenious ideas have been traced back to a much more unlikely source; Kristopher Letang. It’s always the quiet ones.

“Hey, Flower, I may need some of your advice?” Neal started when Flower answered the phone.

“Cover your stump before you hump, Nealsy.” Flower laughed. “Don't be silly, protect your willy.” Flower laughed harder and continued making condom puns, which sadly took Neal a while to fully understand. “Sid wanted the talk a while back. I helped.”

“I- What? Sid? Seriously?” Neal took a moment to think about Sid going to Flower for sex advice. You must be desperate to resort to that. Never mind. “I want to prank Geno.”

“Oh, right.” Flower paused, his tone growing serious. “Giving him sex disease is bit far, even for you... Ask someone else. I’ve got Talbot’s number.”

“I'm not fucking Geno. Eww. Fuck off,” Neal shouted, shivering a little as he knocked away the images that crept into his head. He’d obviously seen Malkin naked before, but far from that kind of encounter. “I'm fucking with him not _with_  him.”

“What?” Flower said, sounding ridiculously confused.

“I'm messing with him.”

“Ohhh.” He sighed, finally understanding this conversation. “Pauly told me not to interfere with you and Geno.”

Neal frowned, once again wondering if Pauly suddenly had a problem with him. Yes, he nearly set his house on fire. And yes, he made Paul use his own money for the repairs, but Pauly knew what he was risking by allowing Neal to be unsupervised in the kitchen, so he couldn’t be mad with him about that.

Neal gave up on plotting to annoy Geno for the night and started to focus on planning how to make Paul like him again. Neal was always thinking of others, clearly.

 

 

Geno couldn’t look Dan in the eye at practise the next morning. It was their last one before they had to catch their plane to Anaheim for the start of a five game road trip. Bylsma hadn’t yet told them what their punishment was going to be for fighting each other. The rest of the team were making bets about it, mainly over what it would be and who would get the worst end of it. Geno hoped Neal would suffer more, because he’d enjoy laughing at that, but he knew he would take the blame for most of it and Neal would most likely be punished lightly.

They fight all the time. Yesterday was nothing new. However, Geno did recognise that the dynamic between him and Neal was starting to hurt the rest of the group and it was quite clearly pushing Bylsma over the edge. It must be hard for a coach to manage two guys that seemingly hate each other. The obvious solution is to separate them or trade one of them, but when they are able to compliment each other’s play so well during games, it makes the situation a lot more complicated to deal with.  

“Sorry,” Geno grunted at Neal as they skated nearby while they were doing circles around the rink.

Neal looked up at him and smiled. It wasn't his usual victory smirk, which he wore whenever he thought he’d won, but a genuine smile.

“Cheers, G.”

Neal thought that would be it and they’d start being nice to each other for a bit, before inevitably having another argument within the next hour. Geno wasn't yet satisfied though. He swallowed his pride to apologise to Neal, despite not believing it was his fault, yet Neal didn't have the decency to do the same back.

“You say sorry,” Geno ordered, skating after Neal and grabbing him by the back of his jersey. The Neal victory smirked appeared then as he turned around to face the slightly taller forward.

Their eyes were locked and Neal’s tongue licked over his lips. Geno’s grip shifted to the front of his jersey, but he wasn't holding overly tightly, or even aggressively anymore. He was just ensuring his presence was noticed.

“I say sorry? You admitted it was your fault,” Neal told him, stepping closer slightly, making the Russian glare at him and step back.

“Sid made me.” Geno frowned. “You sorry too.”

“No,” Neal said, standing his ground. It would be much easier to accept Geno’s attempt at apologising and for Neal to do the same in return, but the look on Malkin’s face was too good to cut short. He was getting angry again now. Angry and confused and all of it was happening because of Neal.

Geno stepped forward again and his grip on Neal’s jersey tightened again, but Paul Martin skated over before anything else could come of it. Neal’s smirk dropped when Geno let go of him. He was hoping to keep his Geno time going to a little bit longer, but he appreciated Paul stepping in too, mostly because it would stop Geno rearranging his face again.

“Say sorry, James,” Martin said in a firm voice.

Neal looked over to see Sid staring over at them too. He most likely realised that Neal wouldn't say sorry just because Geno did, so he sent Paul in to make sure that the meaningless word would get uttered.

He looked and Geno then down at the ice. The switch in positions was noticeable. Malkin was smirking, happy to see Pauly putting Neal back in his place.

“I’m so sorry, Evgeni,” he told him, looking him dead in the eye. Geno’s smirk faltered slightly, wondering whether Neal’s words were sincere, but the wink he gave him once Martin skated away proved that Neal didn't mean it, just like he didn't mean anything. G knew that Neal was rarely serious, but he can’t help acting offended due to some of the shit that he says sometimes.

The two of them skated close by until the morning skate was over. They hit each other into the boards a few times and there was the occasional nudge and attempt at tripping, but no fists were thrown, so that’s one improvement.

Sid came over to talk to Geno while they were getting changed, but when Neal saw him he couldn’t control his laughter. Memories of what Flower had told him were too funny to ignore.

“Don't be silly, protect your willy, Sid,” he shouted over to him.

The blush on Sid’s face was noticeable, and the glare that he sent towards their goalie was even more obvious. Even Geno laughed.

“Sid? What wrong?” Geno laughed, even though Neal knew that his linemate understood the joke.

“It’s nothing, Geno,” Crosby whispered before going back to his own stall.

Neal and Geno smiled at each other and laughed at their captain’s awkwardness together, almost like friends would.

“You say I bully?” Geno joked, ruffling Neal’s hair with his big hand. He knew Neal would hate his hair being messed with.

Neal playfully shoved him and then Geno shoved him back, but they were both sat down so no rookies (or whatever Beau wants to be called) were harmed.

Dan came over when they were both changed, with an incredibly proud look on his face.

“I’ve decided on your punishment boys.” The two men both frowned. “I’ve allocated you two as roommates for the road trip. And if either of you show up injured or dead then the punishment will get worse.”

Geno looked confused but Neal was pissed off. He liked sharing with Pauly.

“You can’t make us get on.” Neal frowned. Dan is very close to his players, so he didn't expect him to put him through the torture of spending more time with Geno. It could be fun, but Neal likes his teeth (which are a stupid thing for a hockey player to grow attached to) and he doesn't want to risk Geno punching them out when he pushes him too far.

“Me and you, Lazy?” Geno said slowly, looking unsure; somewhere between anger, confusion and something else entirely.

“Looks like it,” Neal muttered, making a mental note to get pay back for the ‘Lazy’ comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drifted so far from what I was actually planning to write but I enjoyed writing it and have successfully made myself hate homework even more since I have less time to do it now... Worth it! 
> 
> Hope this is alright because I don't even know what I was thinking for some of this haha I'm blaming Geno.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Journeys to the West are always exhausting and challenging, but they’re also a great way to increase team bonding. The plane ride over can be an experience on its own too, as you’re trapped in a small confinement with your teammates. Neal was sat in the row in front of Geno, meaning that he could turn around to wind him up whenever he got bored. It also meant Geno could lean over to mess up Neal’s hair or he could use his long body to dig his knees into the back of Neal’s seat. The two second liners are experts at finding ways to annoy the other.

Paul Martin was sat in the seat next to Neal, but he was mainly ignoring their antics and doing a crossword with Craig Adams instead. He’d turn and tell them to behave if he sensed things going too far, but other than that Pauly was just leaving them to it.

“Lazy keep up in game tomorrow,” Malkin told him as he lent forward to rest his arms on the back of Neal’s seat.

“I keep up with you just fine,” Neal replied confidently.

Neal was leaning against the window so he could face Geno without bothering Pauly’s concentration too much. Martin and Adams had been trying to outsmart each other on almost every flight this season. They’re basically a more intellectually competitive version of Neal and Geno. Knowing how important beating Geno is to Neal, he’d always do his best to help Martin to win against Adams too. 

“Not in practise,” Geno pointed out, but Neal didn't care because he knew Geno was just trying to get to him.

“We’ve already established that that was all your fault.” Neal smirked. “Anyway, don't pretend you don't love playing with me. I'm great.”

Geno smiled but shook his head, disagreeing with Neal’s comment. It was true and he knew it was true, but he didn't want the Canadian to think that.

“Sid better,” Malkin assured him. “And Kuni. And Ovechkin in Russia-”

Neal sat up then and turned right into Geno’s face.

“Ovechkin?! Seriously?” he shouted, genuinely feeling insulted. “I thought you hate that bastard!”

Geno was laughing, happy that Neal wasn't happy and happy that Neal was getting weird looks from some of their teammates for shouting about the enemy. Geno does consider Ovi as a friend, but with this group of guys it’s incredibly difficult to convince them that the Capital’s forward isn't all bad.

“Who broke the Russian?” Duper asked as he came over and sat down next to the still laughing Malkin. “Let me guess, it was THE REAL DEAL.”

Neal laughed and shook his head, getting slightly embarrassed about the nickname, but obviously preferring it to the one that Geno had given him.

“Not the first time they’ve broke each other,” Paul Martin added after a pause. He looked Neal in the eye and then smiled supportively.

Neal was confused, again, which was starting to become one of his default settings.

“Ohhh.” Duper grinned, then clasped his hand on Geno’s shoulder. “I see how it is.”

Geno’s facial expression was now identical to Neal’s and funnily enough, Martin and Dupuis had a matching look too.

“Why Canadian’s so weird?” Geno mumbled.

“Pauly’s American, douche,” Neal shot back at him.

“Maybe I mean you,” Geno retorted with a smirk.

Neal scoffed and looked away, facing the chair in front of him rather than the smug Russian.

Duper and Martin were smirking between each other, once again looking like they were hiding something from them. Geno may be wrong when it comes to their nationalities, but he’s right about them acting weird.

 

 

It was late when the plane landed in Anaheim and the team were taken straight to their hotel to get some sleep before the game tomorrow. They weren’t going to have a morning skate, which Neal was happy about because even a slight lie-in would be good for him. He’s not a morning person.

Most of the team were on the one floor in the hotel, but there wasn't enough room there for everyone so the rest were scattered around a bit.  Geno and Neal were on the floor where the majority of their teammates were, which Dan thought would be sensible as a just in case. If a teammate heard something that could be resemble a murder occurring, then they could kick the door down and intervene.

“Night boys!” Duper shouted as him and Sid went into their room.

Everyone else called back goodnights to them as they went into their own rooms, but Neal and Malkin were slower at getting into theirs. Geno was stood in front of the door, glaring impatiently at Neal, who had decided that now would be the perfect time to get payback for Geno calling him Lazy all the time.

“What?” Neal snapped eventually, feeling excited that his plan was going to work.

“Key,” Geno grunted. He looked exhausted. Neither of them were great flyers, but after all the travelling they’ve done over the years they’ve both started to adjust to it, as long as they get their sleep.

“You have the key,” Neal insisted. “Sid gave it to you.”

Geno’s eyes looked panicked and he was really hoping that this was just Neal’s way of trying to piss him off. He whacked his head against the door in frustration, resisting the urge he had to punch his teammate again.

“Not a game, Lazy,” he hissed. “Give key.”

“I don't have it!” Neal grabbed his arm and made him look at him, trying to be estra convincing after G had called him Lazy again. This was a small prank really, but it was a start. “I don't have the key.”

Geno glared and then grabbed Neal’s jacket. Neal was smirking the whole time as Geno shoved his hands in to check the pockets. He didn’t find anything.

“Told you so,” Neal muttered, shaking his head at the sleepy Russian.

“Turn round,” Geno ordered, knowing from the smile that Neal was wearing that he definitely had it somewhere.

“You sure?” Neal raised an eyebrow.

Geno then grabbed his shoulders, bored of playing Neal’s game, so he could manually make his linemate move. This time he put his hands into the back pockets of Neal’s jeans. He’d normally feel awkward about going anywhere near Neal’s ass, but he wanted his bed and risking sexually harassing his friend would be worth it for that.

“Having a good feel, eh?” Neal laughed then gritted his teeth when he felt Geno’s hand firmly against him.

“Fuck you,” Geno grunted as he pulled out the key card. He pushed Neal for acting like a dick and then attempted to get into the room and lock Neal out, but Neal got his foot in the way just before he’d managed to slam it shut.

“Come on, G,” Neal said in a teasing voice. “It was funny.”

Geno retorted by saying something that Neal didn't understand. It was in Russian and probably too offensive to have a direct translation into English.

It was a test of strength which Geno eventually won, leaving Neal stranding outside in the hallway.

“G, let me in you prick!” Neal shouted, slamming his fits into the door. “Geno!”

“Geno sleeping,” he shouted back, pissing Neal off even more.

His ingenious plan to annoy Malkin may have backfired, again.

“Fuck,” Neal whispered under his breath.

He knew for sure which room Duper and Sid were staying in, so he went to knock there, knowing that Geno would listen if his captain told him to open the door.

Duper answered.

“Are you two fighting again?” He asked, looking like he wanted to laugh at how petty they were.

Duper was wearing some loose joggers and an old t-shirt, but Neal could hear the TV on in the room so he knew he hadn’t woken them up.

“Can you tell Sid to make him let me in?” Neal asked, but the way his voice sounded did not make it seem like a question.

“Sid, the children need you again,” Duper shouted into the room.

Crosby then appeared in the doorway, looking fed up with fixing Neal and Geno’s problems.

“What did you do this time?” Crosby sighed, but followed Neal down the corridor anyway.

“He locked me out for no reason,” Neal insisted that it was in no way his fault.

Crosby rolled his eyes, knowing by now that almost everything Neal said when discussing Geno was complete bullshit.

He knocked softly on the door to the room.

“Geno, it’s Sid,” he called out.

Within seconds the door was open and Geno poked his head out. His hair looked slept on and he was wearing just his boxers. Neal stared at the ground, knowing that G probably was sleeping after all. Crosby spoke quietly to Geno until he eventually opened the door fully to let Neal in.

“Thanks,” Neal said to his captain.

“Stay out of trouble,” Sid told them. “Please guys, just try.”

Neal watched as Geno turned the light off and climbed back into bed. It wasn't pitch-black so he could still make out what he was doing. He was sleeping in the one closest to the window, which is usually where Neal sleeps when he’s with Pauly. He wanted to keep his promise to Sid by not annoying Geno, at least not for the rest of the night, but he always has the window bed. He doesn't sleep otherwise. It’s a weird superstition but all athletes have one, and for Neal, his is the window bed.

“Hey, G,” he whispered, trying to use some of the politeness that Canadians are notorious for. Geno ignored him, but he twitched a little which must’ve meant he’d heard. “Geno, erm, I like the window bed.”

There was a pause and Neal held his breath, hoping for a positive response.

“Fuck you,” Geno muttered.

Neal groaned.

“Geno, please. I need that bed. Swap?”  He was trying to sound polite, but it was getting harder. He knew Malkin had every right to that bed, but he really did need to sleep and he’d only be able to do it there. “Geeenoooo,” Neal started talking louder. “Geeenooo.”

He went over and sat on the edge of Geno’s bed, grabbing Geno’s bare shoulder and shaking him a little but G was refusing to open his eyes.

“I guess I’ll just have to join you then,” Neal muttered, pulling off his own shirt and pushing Geno over. He crawled into the side closest to the window.

This time when he looked at Geno, both his eyes were open.

“Fuck off, Nealsy,” he hissed, trying to push his winger away.

“I can’t sleep without the window,” he told him firmly, pushing Geno back.

They struggled against each other, which was slightly awkward for both of them due to the closeness and nakedness of it all, but neither was willing to sacrifice the bed.

Neal brought his knee up into Geno’s crotch and then Geno froze, glaring at his winger. Neal didn't know what he wanted to do next, but pulling back didn't seem an option. He kept his eyes locked onto the angry Russian. Their faces were close together and they were both breathing heavily from their fight. Neal’s heart was racing. He licked his lips and then decided what to do next. He pushed his knee up harder into Geno, feeling him grow harder against him. He watched as Geno bit down on his lip, desperately trying to repress a moan.

“S-stop,” Geno whispered, his eyes shifting away from Neal’s face. He knew he was hard and he was angry with Neal for playing dirty to beat him this time. He could feel his eyes tearing up too. Fucking Neal.

“Sorry,” Neal whispered, taking in the hurt look on Malkin’s face. He pulled back and allowed more space to be formed between them. Neal was blushing, not expecting to get a reaction like that from the Russian. He didn't even mean to knee him there at first, but when it happened he wanted to see how it would happen next. He didn't know why. “G,” he whispered. “I didn't mean to, <i>that</i>.” He touched Geno's arm, trying to be reassuring but Geno just pushed him away.

“Fuck off, James,” he hissed as he shifted and then moved over into the other bed. “You have fucking bed.”

Neal didn't see this one as a victory. Despite having his window bed, he couldn’t sleep knowing that Geno was upset with him. Angry he can handle, pissed off he can handle, irritated and confused and annoyed he can handle, but not upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer writing this one but here it is :) None of this was part of the plan either so I don't think I'm even going to use the original plan anymore XD
> 
> The schedule in this isn't going to be the same as the actual one and it's actually just a coincidence that the next game in this is in Anaheim and I'm pretty sure one of the next ones I do will be Washington.  
> The Anaheim game isn't on TV here for like another 5 hours and I'm scared to watch it... Got a bad feeling but I'm hoping I'm wrong XD


	4. Chapter 4

Malkin woke up before Neal that morning. He turned from where he was lying in his bed and watched the younger man for a few moments. He knew he was just messing with him last night, but he wasn't too sure how to handle it. Ignoring the issue seemed like his best option, but he couldn’t deny his arousal last night. He went to sleep thinking about the ugliest things he could imagine, wishing the throbbing he felt low down to go away. He’s such a little shit at times, but Geno does enjoy his company, most of the time. As much as he loves the time he spends with Sid and his other teammates, he’ll always have more fun when he’s with Neal. He doesn't understand why, since he pisses him off more often than not, but in some ways that makes the moments when they’re not attacking each other even more special.

Would Neal have gone further if he hadn’t given in last night? Geno was worried about it. He hoped not, because he doubted Neal would go that far just to get Geno out of the bed, but he was concerned about it. The competition between the two of them was meant to be friendly(ish) but it went below the belt last night, literally.

He wanted to stay mad at Neal, but he couldn’t. He didn't understand what happened and felt that the best thing to do was just forget about it. Or ignore Neal and hope that he gets the message that he went way too far there. There was a time, after they’d lost the Stanley Cup final, when he and Talbot had got drunk together, attempting to ease the pain. They’d kissed and then the next day they’d both ignored it and were fine. Geno appreciated the fact that they never spoke about it, but he didn't see Neal as someone who’d ever want to avoid a conversation, even if Geno was far from willing to discuss it. Max was great at keeping quiet, but Neal? He knew this would be different.

He wouldn't be able to avoid the subject with Neal, even if all he wanted to do was forget about it.

Maybe it wasn't a big deal. Geno was tired and he’d not had attention from anyone in a while, so maybe Neal won’t think anything of it. Plus it was awkward for Neal too. He’s the one who had his knee there. Maybe there’s a chance that it will all blow over without them having to talk about it. He doesn't want to lose Neal and his friendship, but if he ever brought up what happened, Geno knew his first reaction would be punching him.

He wouldn't necessarily go as far as to say that he likes Neal, because he’s too irritating for that to be the right word for it. But he’s grown to tolerate his existence and appreciate the fact that things could always be worse between them. He likes having him around and he doesn't want to mess with that. As much as they fight and tease and shout, they always make up and perform well during games. There have been people he’s played with during his career that wouldn't put their differences aside for games, so he’s glad that Neal’s mature enough to put the team first. So that’s what Geno has to do now. Pretend that Neal wasn't attacking his dick to get a win in their stupid competition; how hard can it be?

The light was streaming in through the curtains, but Geno couldn’t bring himself to wake the sleeping Canadian up. He prefers him when he isn't talking, because he talks a hell of a lot. Malkin’s English is better than it was but he switches off a lot of the time when Neal starts ranting at him and instead just watches the smug smirk that appears on his face. Neal pretty much makes the same complaints whenever they argue, but it’s hard to keep up sometimes.

When they’re not arguing, Neal is one of the best at noticing when Geno stops following conversations, so he’ll repeat things slower for him, or attempt to mime out the words he doesn't understand. Geno knows a lot more than he lets on now though, so sometimes he lets Neal mime out words that he understands completely, just so he can laugh at his poor attempts at explaining things to him. He appreciates it and knows he probably shouldn’t lie about what he does know and what he doesn't, but it’s funny for him, even if no one else realises he’s doing it.

Geno sighed as he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He hadn’t forgotten what Neal did last night, despite how much he wanted to. He wasn't happy about it and he knew he’d need to get revenge today to restore the balance. Fighting back, without directly having to tell Neal why, would be the most Geno way of resolving the tension that he was expecting to be dealing with when his winger woke up. The revenge couldn’t go too far though. They have the game against the Ducks tonight and then one in Washington tomorrow. Plus, Dan’s warned them already so he wouldn't want to push their coach too far. A subtle revenge that couldn’t be traced back to him seemed like the best option.

He smirked as he got changed quickly, deciding to get a shower at the arena instead of the hotel, in case the noise of it woke Neal up. Lazy waking up before he left would ruin his plan. Plus he wasn't ready to talk to him just yet, if at all.

He took one last glance at his winger, appreciating the rare moment where he wasn't annoying him, before grabbing his bags and heading down to the hotel lobby.

“Eugene!” Sutter shouted as Geno stepped into the elevator. He saw Sutter and Engo in the corridor so he held the elevator for them so they could head down together. “Where’s Neal?” he asked.

Geno shrugged, trying to hold back a smile. Neal may miss the bus to the arena, but he’s going to play dumb about it, pretending he doesn't know why. Lazy is a grown man, it’s not Malkin’s responsibility to wake him up in the morning. Plus, this morning is technically an optional practise, so Geno can’t even get in trouble for it.

“Hope you haven’t killed him,” Engelland said with a slight laugh, but his face made it seem like his concern was genuine.

“Lazy looked after.” Geno smiled. “Tuck him in sleep.”

Suttsy tapped him on the shoulder as the doors opened and they stepped out. There were a lot of the team down there, which made Geno smirk even more. It’s true that Neal didn't have to be here, but since pretty much everyone else is, it’s going to make him look bad for not getting up.

Paul Martin was the first person to approach Geno, which made him nervous because usually when Martin talks to him it’s about the power play or Neal. Since the power play is doing great right now, he assumed it would be about the latter.

“How’s Nealer?” he asked, standing close to Malkin to make their conversation more private.

“Lazy,” Malkin muttered, shaking his head.

“Did he get the window bed?” Malkin nodded, frowning at the memory from last night. At least this meant that he wasn't doing all of that just to piss him off though. “He’s alright, isn't he?”

“Yes, he not need parent, Pauly.”

Paul stepped back a little then, looking shocked. He bit his lip before regaining his composure.

“I’m looking out for him. I know... I know you can look after him too, but I need to make sure.” Malkin raised an eyebrow at Pauly’s statement. Geno had no intention of _looking after_  James Neal, but he didn't want to cause friction between him and Martin so he played along with it anyway.

“I look after, Neal,” Geno agreed. “When you not there.”

“Thanks,” Martin said before going back over to the group.

 

Geno was smirking as the bus took them to the arena, knowing that Neal wouldn't be able to bother him for another few hours at least. When they got to the locker room, he could see Neal’s things laid out in the stall next to his and couldn’t resist furthering his revenge plot. He wondered where the best place to hide his teammates’ helmet would be. He scanned the locker room and then decided that he’d need to dump it somewhere so obvious that Neal wouldn't even think of looking there. But where? Plus somewhere that would make it look like it wasn't him...

He got changed slowly, ensuring that he was last out, which wasn't strange since Geno usually wouldn't even be here this early, never mind be joining in with training. They were doing a quick skate and then watching game tape, which is when Neal’s meant to arrive but Geno isn't taking the blame if he sleeps in for that long and misses the important bits too.

Once everyone else left, Geno took Neal’s helmet and walked across to Flower’s stall. It wasn't rare for Flower to prank someone, or to hide the evidence in his own locker, pulling the old ‘I’m not stupid enough to put it in my own locker so it can’t be me’ routine that doesn't fool anyone. So Geno lifted up the bench and hid it inside. He was proud of that.

Practise was less stressful without Neal there, but he did feel like something was missing. He’d grown used to Neal’s whining and constant need to have his attention. Part of him was looking forward to Neal finally getting here, but at the same time he knew that could mean Neal talking about last night and he wants to avoid that.

“Engo’s worried that you’ve killed Neal,” Crosby said, sneaking up behind him as they waited in line to do some skating drills. “Did you kill him?” Sid was looking stern.

“Sid said behave, so behaved,” he answered calmly. “Neal just lazy.”

Crosby smiled at him, liking that Geno actually did listen to him most of the time, or at least tried to.

“Are you alright? Sharing with Neal? I know he winds you up but... You don't mind it, not really, do you?” Geno shrugged his shoulders in response, not knowing what to tell him without making himself look stupid.

“It good sometimes,” he said unsurely. “Not all times.”

Crosby nodded, acting like he understood. Geno wasn't so sure that he did though. Crosby couldn’t possibly know that Neal shoved his knee into Geno’s crotch last night. That was a not so good time for them. Well, he thinks that’s what it was.

“Should I tell him to back off?” Sid asked, but he knew Neal wouldn't necessarily listen to him the way that Geno does.

“I handle Neal,” Geno told him softly. “You handle rest of team.”

Sid smiled at him, grateful that for once he might not be needed to sort those two out. He hoped.

 

 

Neal was late for the game tape viewing, but he didn't miss the whole thing. Geno was smirking when they locked eyes across the room, but Neal quickly removed the contact and sat down with Pauly. Neal is always a sore loser. He had to have expected Geno to try to get some payback though, so it’s not as if Geno not acting as his alarm clock was a surprise for him.

When the coaches were finished with them, Pauly came over again. Malkin knew this time that it was definitely about Neal.

“What did you do to him?” Martin asked, looking angry. The face of an angry Paul Martin was not one that he was familiar with.

Geno was confused. He hadn’t done anything that bad. He hadn’t done anything at all in comparison to what Neal did to him. He looked over, trying to see Neal but he’d already walked out.

“Nothing,” Geno insisted. “He sleep when leave.”

Martin glared at him.

“I know you’re lying.” He frowned. “I don't care about whatever it is that’s going on between you two, but he’s acting... You’ve done something. You must’ve.”

“No,” Geno said firmly, shaking his head.

Dan walked over to see what was going on, but before he could ask, Martin backed off and walked away. Deciding that the situation would resolve itself, Dan left Geno alone and went back to talk to the other coaches.

Malkin didn't know how to react to the situation, because surely it should be him holding a grudge against Neal for the other night, not the other way around.

Geno was confused because he hadn’t done anything wrong. He was confused because he didn't know why Paul Martin would care if he had done something wrong. And Geno was confused because, well, his lazy winger was pretty damn confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking so long to write about the Anaheim game. I'm so bad at time management through stories. I've watched it though and yey!  
> Probably won't write the game how it happened though, I might actually. I suck at planning but you'll find out soon enough XD 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and American's say 'elevator' right? It's a stupid question but it feels weird for me to say it but they would probably call it that. Yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

 

The team were starting to get concerned after the game in Anaheim. They’d won 3-2 in a shootout but other than Flower’s efforts, it really wasn't a great game for them. Geno and Neal still looked good together on the ice, but when Neal didn't talk to Geno the whole game, they knew things weren’t right. Sid was confused when Geno scored, with Neal getting an assist, but they didn't rush over to each other to hug like they normally would. He assumed it was the fact that it was only the tying goal and they still might not have won the game. Celebrating too early is stupid. The worrying really started when Geno missed in the shootout. Neal would never pass on an opportunity to chirp his line mate, even if he’d had his own shot saved, but he didn't do it this time. He stayed quiet with him. Not a word.

After wanting the pair to stop fighting for years, it was weird to see that they had what they wanted, but at the same time it wasn't what they wanted. A quiet Geno and Neal was unusual for the locker room, so they didn't know how to react to it.

Geno nudged Neal slightly as they were changing, but Neal didn't react. It was getting stupid now. Geno hadn’t done anything. He didn't want to talk to him about all this, but what choice did he have now?

“Why not talking?” he asked him quietly. Neal didn't respond. “My fault?” Geno asked.

He watched Neal closely. He was stripping out of his clothes to get ready for his shower. His toned stomach was on display and dripping with sweat from the game, but his face was watching the floor, ignoring Malkin completely.

“Fine,” Geno huffed. “This it? Over now? You stop talking to me?” Geno was frustrated and confused. He’d wanted Neal to stop talking to him for a bit, but he doesn't know what to do without his voice being a constant in his ear. He doesn't like it without him. During practise this morning when he wasn't there, he kept looking for him and it wasn't just because of their on-ice chemistry.

He missed him.

Neal wrapped a towel around himself and walked into the showers. Geno glared at the back of Neal’s head, pissed off at him again. He was acting like a child. Maybe he did need Pauly acting like his parent all of the time.

Flower walked over and sat next to Geno in Neal’s place.

“Is he mad about the helmet thing?” Flower asked him. Before the game Flower discovered Neal’s helmet in his locker and gave it straight back to him, sensing the winger’s bad mood. Neal wasn't happy and straight away glared at Geno, but he didn't hit him for it. He normally would.

Geno shrugged his shoulders.

“We win and still he no happy,” Geno whispered. “Don't understand.”

Flower sighed and put a hand on Geno’s knee.

“Breakups are tough,” Flower told him. Geno frowned and pushed Flower’s hand off him. “Neal and Sid got sex talk earlier and now you and Sid breakup talks today.” The goalie sighed. “My advice fixes it though. Always works. Trust the goalie.” He smiled.

“Breakup?” Geno asked, his confusion shown clearly on his face. He knew the word in English, but didn't think it was applicable for his and Neal’s situation.

“Everyone knows about you,” Flower told him. “Duper thought first, then me, then Pauly. Adams and Joey too. And Suttsy. Everyone. Maybe not Sid.” Flower started to glance round the room, looking for anyone who didn't know. Geno couldn’t understand what he was talking about though. “Dan probably knew.”

“Knew what?” Geno asked, feeling completely clueless.

“You and Neal, er, dating. Yes?” Flower said hesitantly after seeing the anger replace the confusion on the Russian’s face. “No?” he added, feeling uncomfortable. “Not everyone thought it. Not me. If you’re not. Were not. Did you breakup?”Geno glared at his goalie. “You didn't. ‘Course not.”

Goalie’s are weird, but even Bryzgalov hasn’t said something like this to him. He couldn’t believe his teammates would think that about him, especially since they know about what could happen to him back in Russia if there were any suspicions about his sexuality. He isn't with Neal and he’s pissed that his teammates must’ve been talking about them behind his back as if they were a couple.

“You think... me and Lazy?” Geno frowned, feeling disgusted. Not Neal. He can’t think of many reasons why not, but still. It wouldn't be right for them.

“Fuck. Sorry,” Flower muttered. “Er, good goal. Good game. Well done,” he said quickly, trying to change the subject. “Amazing.”

Geno allowed his goalie to compliment him until they eventually went to the showers. He glanced over at Neal, who walked out as soon as he saw Geno. Malkin sighed, wishing he understood that man better.

Duper was in the showers too, so he thought it would be a good time to get some answers.

“Why think I dating Nealsy?”

Duper turned around to face the Russian.

“Who told you we knew?” Dupuis answered softly. Geno glanced over at Flower. “Oh.”

“Why think that?” Geno asked again, looking hurt.

“It was just kinda obvious, Geno.” Duper shrugged slightly. “We support you, don't worry about that.”

“Not gay,” Geno interrupted quickly. “No like Neal. Not... Not men.”

Dupuis looked confused but he nodded his head slowly, trying to take it all in. Geno had no clue why they were finding it so hard to believe that there was nothing going on between them. Neal and Geno are always arguing and fighting, which is hardly the basis for a loving relationship. 

“Okay. So you and Neal do hate each other?” Dupuis still looked confused. “We thought the fighting was a, erm, cover-up?”

“No,” Geno hissed, shaking his head. “I hit Neal... Neal annoying.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” Dupuis sighed, disappointed that he’d just lost a bet he’d made with Sid. “Well, sorry?”

Geno shook his head, but he couldn’t really ask for more than an apology, so it would have to do.

 

 

They were flying to Washington straight after the game and Dan had already confirmed that Geno and Neal would continue to be roommates. The tensions between them were greater now than they were before, but this time neither of them understood why it was happening, not completely. Geno thought it should be him angry with Neal, but clearly Neal was seeing things from a different view point.

They arrived in Washington late and went straight to the hotel rooms again, but this time they didn't attempt to prank each other on the way there. Geno dropped his bag down on the bed furthest from the window, remembering the problems that they had last time, then let out a deep sigh as he considered trying to force his winger to talk to him.

Neal was lying down with his head buried into the pillow. He looked knackered so Geno decided that he was going to leave it. It was easier to just let Neal do his Neal thing and then hope it all fixed itself. Geno switched the light off and was about to fall asleep himself when he heard Neal’s voice from across the room.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Geno stilled in his bed, wondering whether he was imagining things or not. James Neal doesn't apologise, but if this was some weird dream then he doesn't know why he’d be dreaming about an apology.

“Nealsy?” Geno called out quietly into the silent room. He wanted to be sure.

He heard shuffling sounds on the bed across from him and tried to fix his eyes onto the dark lump on the other bed. It was hard to see without the light on, but he preferred not seeing Neal’s face at a moment like this. He trusts him more when he can’t see his face. Geno doesn't see Neal’s face as a trustworthy one. The guy lies a lot.

“I’m sorry,” Neal repeated.

Geno squinted some more, confused and wanting to understand. Whenever he looked at Neal he assumes he’s lying to him or taking the piss, but it is in some ways harder to judge what he means without seeing him. Sure, it would hurt if he could see the smug Neal across from him, but if there is some sincerity there, he’d like to see that side of him too.

“Why?” Geno asked, hoping Neal would be brave enough to answer.

“G,” he sighed.

Neal flicked the bedside light on; leading to light flooding the room and Geno having to cover his eyes with his arm to shield them from the sudden light adjustment.

“Fuck, Lazy,” Geno muttered.

Neal waited until Geno’s eyes were done adjusting before continuing to speak.

“If I went too far, I'm sorry,” Neal told him. “I didn't mean to, but... I couldn’t sleep last night because... I thought I’d upset you and that’s not okay. I didn't think and, yeah, I'm sorry.”

Geno looked at the distressed Canadian. His eyes were wide and he looked terrified. His hair was more scruffy than usual too, which Geno couldn’t help smiling about. Neal’s too protective about his hair, so seeing it when it’s not up to the usual standard is something that the Russian has always found amusing.

“Lazy stupid,” Geno muttered with a smile as he shook his head. “This why you no talk to me?”

Neal glared at him, not happy with how dismissive he was being about this. Geno didn't think it was that big of an issue, not anymore. He had already convinced himself they could move on from the knee-to-the-crotch minor situation. Neal had been worked up all day though, worrying about Geno attempting to kill him in his sleep if he stepped out of line or said the wrong thing, yet now G’s acting like it’s all fine.

“I thought you’d think I was gay and go on some homophobic attack on me,” Neal hissed at him. “It felt pretty serious last night, G.” Neal knew that he’d made Geno hard that night while they were fighting. Sure, it could’ve meant nothing, but he was worried. Plus he didn't know what Geno’s stance was on the whole gay thing. He knew how Russia acted towards it, but he also knew that that didn't have to mean that Geno felt the same way.

Geno stared up at the ceiling, thinking carefully about what to say next and how to word it in English, as his last response seemed to make the winger more angry, despite the fact that he basically told him it didn't matter.

“You made me mad. Last night was dirty trick. Mean last night,” Geno told him, running a hand through his own hair. Neal was staring intently at him, trying to understand what Geno meant from the way he was acting as well as his words, since he knew that his words didn't always express what he meant. “But no. I not think you gay. And If were... No problem. I no care if that.” Geno started playing with his own fingers, fidgeting and hoping that this would be enough to put him and Neal back to the way they were before last night.

There was a pause between them and they both felt the awkwardness of it.

“You're a dick,” Neal muttered to break the silence before switching the light off.

Geno cursed in Russian under his breath, wishing he’d warn him before messing with the lights.

“What I do wrong?” he asked, feeling frustrated. He didn't insult Neal once. Unless that was the problem. “You bastard,” Geno hissed, just in case that was what the problem was. Maybe Neal likes being insulted by him.

“Fuck you,” Neal responded quietly, with a smile tugging at his lips. Geno couldn’t see it, but he could tell from his voice that the tone was light-hearted between them again.

“Fuck off,” Geno whispered back at him.

“You fucking fuck yourself.” Neal laughed, biting his lip as he closed his eyes.

“Rude.” Geno fake frowned before adding a cheeky “Night...Lazy,” to annoy his line mate one last time before bed.

“Night G,” Neal sighed, completely oblivious to the ‘Lazy’ comment, due to his tiredness.

When Geno closed his eyes, he couldn’t help the smile that stayed there. He fixed things all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer than usual but here it is :) I hope it's all making sense because I'm a bit too tired to even know why I'm awake.  
> I need sleep now.  
> And to pretend that the Flyers' games didn't happen... *sigh* Oh well.  
> Great news about Tanger though!


	6. Chapter 6

Geno was the first to wake up, which was to be expected due to Neal’s laziness. He stayed lying down in his bed for a few moments before glancing around the room and frowning. Neal’s stuff was everywhere. They’d only arrived last night, yet somehow Neal had made enough mess to make it seem like they’d been there for a week. It looked like his suitcase had exploded and typically, most of it had landed on Geno’s side of the room.

Geno glared over at his sleeping teammate, before letting out a sigh. Neal was annoying and lazy and messy, but at least they were on normal terms again. However, being on normal terms means that Geno doesn't have to be nice to him, so kicking up a fuss about Neal abusing their room is perfectly okay at seven am.

“Lazy!” He shouted, throwing some of the boxers he’d found on the floor at Neal’s sleeping face. “Lazy wake up!” Geno grabbed a can of deodorant and threw that at him too. He could see Neal smirking but his eyes were still closed. Cheeky bastard. This time Geno went into the bathroom, making Neal think that he’d given up, when really he was just getting a glass of water to throw at him.

“FUCK G!” Neal shouted, jumping up from the bed in an instant when the cold water hit him. All Geno could do was smile. He was proud of himself. “What the fuck was that for?” Neal grunted, folding his arms over his bare chest. He was sleeping in just his underwear again.

“James tidy up,” Geno told him. “Guest coming later. No want to see this,” he said, picking up another pair of Neal’s pink but used to be white boxer shorts. Neal was as bad at laundry as he was at cooking.

“Guest?” Neal asked, raising an eyebrow. “A girl?”

Neal had never really seen Geno with any girls, but if he wanted the room tidy he didn't know who else he could be inviting over. Neal’s been to Geno’s home plenty of times and he knows as a fact that Geno is far from a tidy person himself.

“Lazy will like,” he said in response. “Now tidy.”

He grunted but started picking up his things anyway. Neal pretended not to notice how Geno was staring at his ass as he bent over to pick his stuff up. It would be too awkward to bring all of that up again. So Geno kept staring, completely unaware that the winger was on to him. He didn't know why he was looking, but he wasn't planning to look away either.

When Neal was done he dropped down onto Geno’s bed. Geno was still stood in the doorway to the bathroom, but he didn't look amused.

“My bed,” he stated.

“I know, you slept in it all night by yourself like a big boy,” Neal teased. “Well done. You’re practically an adult.”

Geno glared at him. “Your side is window.”

Neal knew he was taking a risk by invading Geno’s bed again, even if he wasn't in it with him this time. But Neal was bored and frequently made bad decisions. This was just another one of them.

“Smells musky, G,” he said with a laugh as he sniffed Geno’s pillow.

Geno muttered in Russian before grabbing Neal’s foot and pulling him off the bed. Neal tried kicking out at him but Geno didn't let go until the Canadian was sprawled out on the floor. He was definitely remembering how annoying Neal was. Maybe yesterday when he didn't talk to him wasn't such a bad day after all.

“You such child,” he hissed down at him. “Pauly right. Annoying and lazy and stupid.”

Neal looked up at him from where he was on the floor.

“How the fuck am I a child?” He snapped as quickly as he usually does with Geno. “I sat on your bed and you lose your shit. That’s you not me,” Neal shouted. “And what did Pauly say?”

“Pauly this, Pauly that,” Geno muttered, shaking his head.

“Oh fuck off. What about you? Oh Sid, yes captain, whatever you say captain.”

Geno glared at Neal. He was pissed off and felt like he could do whatever he wanted. Neal was on the floor and deserved some sort of punishment. Plus, he’d already done something similar to him.

“Shut up, Neasly,” he hissed as a last warning.

“You were fucking nice to me yesterday and now you’re bossing me around again. I ain’t a kid, G!”

“Shut up,” Geno hissed at him, putting his foot down against Neal’s crotch. He was gentle at first but then pressed harder. Neal let out a moan then stared at the other man with a mix of shock and confusion and want. “Not nice, eh? Play dirty to win. You did me.” Geno moved his foot over Neal’s dick and could feel him growing hard. Neal didn't stop him.

“What-? Fuck.” Neal titled his head back and thrusted his hips up against Geno’s foot. “Shit shit,” Neal muttered, suddenly coming to his senses. He looked up at Geno and saw him glaring at him. “I’m not...Fuck.” Neal closed his eyes again, feeling embarrassed and wishing he knew what the Russian was thinking. Did this mean something? Was he still mad with him? Was this all part of their game? “I'm not hard,” he said through gritted teeth, but Geno then pushed down with more pressure, smirking. “Fuck,” Neal moaned, hating himself for it. His breath was unsteady and he didn't know what was going on. “Please say something,” he said in a small breathless voice.

Geno didn't know what he was doing. Yes, he was messing with Neal and yes, he was winning, but what was the cost? They only just made up for the last incident, but Geno was hoping since Neal did it last time that this would just cancel it out.

“Makes us even,” Geno whispered, wishing that he wasn't hard as well now. He looked down at Neal and saw how the blush had travelled down his chest as well as his face.

“I'm not gay,” Neal whispered once the Russian had taken his foot away from his crotch. Neal instantly dropped his hands to try to cover the boner that Geno already knew was there. “And you can’t fucking say anything.”

“Not gay,” Geno agreed, furrowing his eyebrows together. “Sorry,” Geno said when he truly realised what he’d done.

Neal nodded and then pushed past him to use the bathroom, going into the shower and trying to fix his problem as quietly as possible. He was mad with Geno and confused, but he couldn’t hold it against him because Geno didn't make a big deal out of the other night, not really.

 

Neal spent a long time in the shower, he arguably spent too long in there if the wrinkles on his finger tips were anything to go by. He was embarrassed yet not ashamed about what had happened but he needed some time to wrap his head around it and convince himself that everything was the same as it was before between him and Geno.

When he finally stepped out of the shower, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stared in the mirror for what felt like long seconds, flicking his hair this way and that, when he heard the increasingly familiar sound of Russian being spoken inside the room.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” he hissed at his reflection, realising that there was definitely more than one Russian in the room and since they were in Washington he knew which Russian would be in there keeping Geno company.

He didn't want to open the door because he knew that Alexander Ovechkin would be on the other side, but he knew he couldn’t hide in the bathroom all day. Why did Geno have to befriend the enemy? Neal dismissed the fact that they’ve known each other for a long time and would want to catch up, instead deciding that Geno probably only invited him to annoy Neal. It seems to be all they do with each other: wind the other up.

“Lazy fall down toilet?” Geno shouted through the door. “Need rescue?”

Neal cursed under his breath before shouting a “Fuck you, Geno,” back at him and opening the door. Ovi was sat on the window bed. His bed. Neal glared but didn't comment.

“James!” Ovi beamed. “Zhenya been telling me about you.”

Neal froze. He couldn’t stop the blush from hitting his face and since he was in just a towel it was pretty obvious that the rest of him had gone red too. It was both anger and embarrassment. How could he? He continued to glare at Ovechkin because he didn't want to look at Geno. He told him not to tell anyone about before. Maybe telling one person, someone who Neal doesn't hate, wouldn't have been too bad, but Ovechkin! That wasn't okay.

“Fucking hilarious,” Neal muttered, folding his arms across his chest. “It’s him doing all the gay shit, not me,” he continued. “It was a fucking accident when I did it but he full on went for my cock-“

At that moment Geno jumped up from the bed and shoved his hand into Neal’s face, covering his mouth to shut him up before he messed up everything.

Neal quickly pushed him back, biting at Geno’s palm to get him away. “What the fuck?!”

Geno shook his head quickly, looking panicked and Ovi was left sat on Neal’s bed, staring between both of them with no clue what was going on.

“Zhenya tell me you’re his new roommate and I see now that roommate means _roommate_ over here,” Alex said calmly, biting back the smirk that was desperate to break out.

Neal’s blush darkened.

“Shit,” he whispered and then Geno flicked him in the side of the head.

“Lazy talk no sense. Big joke,” Geno tried to explain.

Ovechkin couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a hefty laugh. “I heard rumours but did not think true.”

“Not true,” Geno barked back at him, which made Alex laugh even more. He was holding his sides but eventually did manage to calm down.

“You got a nice boy, Zhenya.”

Neal marched over to Ovechkin then, losing any composure that he had. “Shut the fuck up, okay? It was a joke!”

“Maybe could’ve got a nicer boy... One less sweary and angry at me.”

Geno grabbed Neal before he could hit Ovechkin. Due to knowing Neal as well as he does, he always knows when someone’s pushed him too far (usually himself) and when he’s about to lash out and hit someone.

“Calm,” Geno whispered as he pushed Neal up against the wall.

Being a similar height meant Neal had no choice but look into the Russian’s eyes. He wanted to feel calmer; his anger was passing, but at the same time Geno was now pushed up against him and Neal was only wearing a towel. He knew that there wasn't really anything happening between them. He knew it was just Geno winding him up and him doing the same back. But he was feeling something else now too.

“You do make sweet couple. Bring him home to mama,” Ovechkin interrupted.

Neal’s eyes returned to the glaring state they were in before, but Geno rested his hands on his shoulders and gave them a supportive squeeze.

“I fix this,” Geno told him. “Sorry. You go get changed.”

Neal bit his lip, stuck a finger up at Ovi and then grabbed some clothes and returned to the bathroom, allowing the Russians to talk it out in their native tongue.

 

When Neal returned to the room, Ovechkin had already left. Part of him was glad, because he’s always hated that guy, but he also felt extremely awkward because without Ovechkin here he knew he’d have to talk to Geno.

“He’s gone?” Neal asked, although he clearly knew the answer already. He ran his hands down the front of jeans, showing his nerves, as he faced his roommate.

“I fixed it,” Geno told him. “He no think you gay.” Neal stared at the floor, wishing he knew for sure what he thought he was. “I not think it either,” Geno added, trying to calm Neal.

“Good,” he whispered. “I didn't mean to say that, you know? I thought you’d told him...”

“Would never,” Geno told him with a smile. “Promised Pauly I look after Lazy.”

Neal laughed, feeling the tension leave him almost instantly. “Whatever,” he sighed.

“Whatever, Lazy,” Geno responded, smiling right back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this fits. I'm tired but I think I like it. It's been a while though...  
> With Ovechkin I was aiming for funny but possibly ended up making him seem like a douche... He'll be in it more later on though, and hopefully less douchey?


	7. Chapter 7

  “Ovi doesn't think anything, right?” Neal asked as they prepared for the game.

  Geno smirked in response.

  “Sanja not think even if he try.”

  Normally Neal would’ve laughed or insulted the Russian winger too, but he was too nervous this time. Geno had been watching him as he taped and then re-taped his stick over and over again, seemingly never getting it the way that he liked it. Geno understands about crazy hockey superstitions, but he also knows that Neal isn't usually that picky about his stick. He knew something was wrong.

  “What did you tell him?” Neal asked as he bent over and started lacing his skates. “I mean, how did you convince him I'm not gay?” He swore under his breath and then unfastened the lace to do it over. “Like, I'm not gay, but how could _you_  convince him? What did you say?”

  Geno shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “I say you have beautiful girl. I say you just friend,” he told him and then leaned in closer to be completely sure people wouldn't hear their conversation. “I tell him I jealous. I say it me, not you... He believe.”

  Neal’s fingers froze as he was fastening the laces for a third time. Neal looked up and realised how close Geno’s face was to his own. The closeness made it hard to hide the blush on his face.

  “You...? What?” he hissed. “Fuck G, why would you tell him that?” Neal’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and concern.

  Geno shrugged and moved back a little.

  “Lazy not gay,” he said calmly. “So I made sure he know.”

  “But-”

  Before Neal could continue to try and make some sense out of his centre, the bell rang and Dan gave the team some last words before they went out to the ice. Neal stared at Geno the whole time but he wasn't looking back at him. He watched him and Crosby doing their weird rituals, he watched him during the national anthem and he watched him when the period started. His eyes should’ve been on Crosby’s line taking the faceoff, but no, he was watching G.

  “Did you tell Ovi you’re gay?” Neal asked on the bench, covering his mouth with his glove in case the cameras were on them and someone watching was a pro lip reader.

  He got a tap on the shoulder from Dan before getting an answer, meaning his line was heading out. Neal wasn't focused at all. Well, he was focused on Geno, but not the game. He watched Geno pass the puck to him. He watched Geno as the puck approached. And he watched Geno as he was meant to get the puck, leading to him completely mishandling it and causing a turn over. He saw Geno’s frustration.

  “Fuck,” Neal muttered as he realised what he’d done. He tried to get back to catch the Caps on their breakaway, but it wasn't enough and they scored. “FUCK!” he yelled, knowing it was his fault and that Geno was going to kick his ass for it.

  Geno came barging into him, shoving him onto the bench while Washington celebrated the opening goal.

  “What was that?” he yelled at Neal as they sat down. “My pass great. What wrong with you? Fuck you, Lazy.”

  “I... sorry,” Neal sighed, defeated.

  Jussi gave Neal a nudge then, looking concerned.

  “Alright?” he asked.

  Neal nodded.

  Jussi was probably worried because Neal never gives up on an argument, especially with Geno, even when he knows the Russian is right. He turned the face the still angry Evgeni Malkin.

  “Why did you tell him that?” Neal asked. “Ovechkin. Why?”

  Geno turned and glared at him before hitting the winger on his helmet.

  “Ouch!” Neal shouted.

  “Stop being stupid. Game time. Not talk time. Hockey.”

  Neal gave in and tried to focus on the game again. It worked...for a bit. Seconds before the end of the period, Ovechkin’s line was put on against his instead of the Crosby line. As they lined up for the faceoff, Ovi sent a wink in his direction. He shouldn’t have let it bother him, but it did.

  Geno won the faceoff and sent the puck back to Neal, he was about to one time it towards the net when Ovechkin charged into him, taking him down flat. His head fell back against the ice and a string of curses left his mouth as he lay there for a few moments before attempting to get up. He was shaky as he got up, but he managed it. He heard the end of the period buzzer and then lots of shouting in Russian.

  Ovi and Geno were fighting against the boards and all Neal could think was ‘shit’.

 

  “What the fuck was that?” Neal shouted as Geno stormed back into the locker room.

  Geno replied in Russian so Neal rolled his eyes because he clearly had no fucking idea what Malkin was on about. For all he knew he wasn't even making an attempt at answering Neal’s question. He was probably just muttering to himself about killing Ovechkin. He does that a lot during games against Washington so it’s hard to believe that they’re friends.

  “We need to stay composed,” Dan shouted to the room. “Hold it together. We’re one goal down; this is not the time to show frustrations.”

  Dan wasn't looking at Geno, but he knew he was the main person being addressed. Evgeni was just glaring down at the ground as he clenched and then unclenched his fist.

  “Hey, G, snap out of it,” Neal said, clicking his fingers in front of Malkin’s eyes.

  Evgeni looked up and glanced up and down Neal’s face and body, almost like he was checking that everything was still there.

  “You’re okay?” he asked quietly.

  “Yeah.” Neal smiled. “Are you?”

  “Yeah.”

  Malkin looked calmer already.

 

  Geno was in the box for the start of the second period, as was Ovechkin. Neal was watching those two shouting at each other in their native tongue rather than his own team because he’s easily distracted when Geno’s involved. Sometimes he wished he spoke Russian, but there are other times when he’d much prefer to not know anything about the conversations that those two have. They seem to get weird sometimes. This one, with all the yelling, is more heated than weird though.

  Neal had to watch. He had to make sure Geno was okay. If Ovi’s pissed at Geno because of the whole gay thing then it’s Neal’s fault. Geno clearly only said that because Neal needed protecting. He hates how people think he needs looking after, but in that situation he needed Evgeni to fix it for him, he just didn't expect it to be fixed this way.

  “What’s up with them?” Crosby asked, gesturing towards the angry Russians in the boxes.

  He wasn't sure why Sid expected him to know, but he probably did have a better idea than anyone else.

  “Russians, eh?” Neal shrugged and blushed when he realised he made a comment like one Geno would normally make. He always blames teammates having weird moments on being American or Canadian. Now Neal’s doing it too. “He’s protective. You know that,” Neal elaborated.

  Sid smiled and then went out for a shift.

  When Geno was released from the box he received a breakaway pass from Dupuis straight away. Neal watched in awe as Malkin steamrolled down the ice and then deked the puck to the back of the net. Geno let out a roar as he celebrated in front of the angry Washington fans and Neal leaped up to celebrate on the bench; smiling more about Geno scoring than he would for his own goals.

  “That was a beauty,” Neal yelled in excitement when Malkin was back at the bench. “Fuck Ovechkin!” He laughed.

  Geno shook his head and smiled.

  “Better than Lazy,” Geno responded, accepting Neal’s compliment on the goal.

  “Almost.” Neal smirked.

  Neal was determined to get a goal during this game, more to show Geno that he could than to help the team. Does that make him a bad teammate? Probably. However, he felt as if his pride was at stake if he didn't one-up Geno: no one wants hurt pride.

  He got close to scoring multiple times, which Geno chirped him for constantly on the bench.

  “Lazy no want to score?” Geno smirked. “Not look like it.”

  “I’ll score, Geno,” Neal said confidently.

  “I’m score,” Geno reminded his winger. “I'm win because I'm better.”

  “I said I’ll score, Geno.”

  Neal was focused. He knew he was going to get a goal, but he didn't expect it to come in the way that it did. Geno had a clear shot on goal, but instead of taking it he dropped it back to Neal and Neal wristed it to the top corner. As soon as it went it Neal started laughing. He couldn’t believe Geno would set him up like that.

  “YES LAZY!” Geno shouted.

  Neal jumped into Geno’s arms as they celebrated and Geno shouted something in Russian into his ear. Neal obviously had no clue what it meant, but he felt good either way. He liked hugging Geno at times like this.

  “I fucking told you,” Neal said smugly when they were back on the bench.

  “Only score because me though.”

  Neal shook his head but couldn’t stop smiling. They won the game, with Neal’s goal ending up being the game winner. Part of him wished he could’ve got another one, just to rub it in a bit more, but he was okay overall as long as they got the 2 points and Geno couldn’t tease him for not scoring.

  Ovi pulled Neal aside before leaving the ice. He knew the cameras were probably on them so he couldn’t ask Ovi about anything important, but he was still nervous because he knew Ovechkin didn't always have the same boundaries when it comes to media and personal lives.

  “Don't say anything,” Neal said instantly. “I don't want to hear it.”

  Alex smiled in response, showing off the gap in his teeth. He put an arm around Neal and pulled him in close so the cameras wouldn't be able to see what he was saying clearly.

  “My bad for before,” he said calmly. “Sorry I make boyfriend angry.”

  Neal glared at him.

  “For fucks sake,” Neal muttered. “We’re not-“

  “Angry sex good fun though, right?” Alex interrupted. “Maybe you should thank Ovi. I good guy.”

  Neal didn't know what to say so he just stared at him. He thought Geno had said he sorted everything with Ovi, but that was clearly a lie. He was a pest the whole game and now he’s saying shit like that.

  “You don't know what you’re talking about.”

  “As long as Zhenya happy.” Ovechkin winked before leaving Neal to walk off on his own.

 

  “Lazy!” Geno shouted as he walked into the room. Neal’s smile returned instantly and before he even realised why he was smiling, the Russian had pulled him into a tight bear hug.

  “What’s this for?” Neal laughed.

  “Good game,” he whispered.

  When they separated, Neal caught Pauly’s eye from across the room. He looked away as soon as he was caught.

  “Hey, G, Ovi...” Neal considered repeating what Alex had told him, but he could see how happy Geno was and he knew there was a good chance that Ovi was just messing around, so he left it alone instead. “Ovi’s a dick.”

  Geno laughed and playfully punched Neal’s shoulder.

  “He okay,” Evgeni assured him. “Sometime.”

  He left Geno to strip off so he could catch up with Pauly. It felt like it had been a while, even though it hadn’t really. They usually talk before games and during games, but today Neal was too distracted by his centre to really say much to him.

  “Nice goal, Jamie,” Pauly said as Neal approached.

  “Thank you, you played great too, man,” he told him with a smile.

  Pauly stared at the ground for a moment, and then looked back up at the other man.

  “Can we talk later? I think you should know something.”

  Neal paused and stared at Pauly, looking as confused as he was feeling.

  “Erm, sure, Pauly.”

  James didn't know how to react. Normally they wouldn't need to ask if they could talk to each other, they’d just do it. Weren’t they talking then anyway? Unless it was something that he couldn’t say with a room full of the guys around. Oh. This wasn’t just a normal catch up.

  “Nice one, Real Deal,” Duper shouted, messing up Neal’s hair as he walked past.

  Neal cursed at the distraction (as well as the fact that his hair was no longer perfect) and turned to hit Duper before turning back to where Pauly was still changing.

  “Is this something serious?” Neal asked quietly, biting his lip. “Should I be worried?”

  Paul rolled his eyes and stood up to get some eye contact with the winger.

  “I’ve just noticed something that you should’ve noticed yourself, okay? But I don't think you have.” Pauly’s eyes darted around then, almost as if he was nervous.

  “Is it about my backhand? Because I know I fucked up a few shots. I noticed and I’ll work on it. Don't worry,” James told him with a small smile.

  Pauly shook his head and let out a shaky breath. He didn't want to say anything to Neal in the locker room, but at the same time Neal is such an idiot sometimes that if he doesn't tell him while he’s willing to listen he might not get the opportunity again.

  “It’s not anything like that, James. You played well, remember?”

  Neal nodded.

  “But, what is it then?”

  Paul closed his eyes, knowing that he of all people should’ve known Neal wouldn't have enough patience to wait to have this conversation later.

  “Outside,” Paul muttered as he started buttoning up his dress shirt. Neal was still in his gear, never mind being showered and smartly dressed again. He agreed to follow, though. He had to know what this was about.

  The corridor outside the locker room was surprisingly empty.

  “So... What is it?” Neal asked, kicking at the ground.

  Paul kicked Neal’s foot to get his attention, which Neal then gave him instantly.

  “Have you noticed Geno acting weird around you?” he asked quietly.”I’ve seen some things and...”

  Neal’s eyebrows furrowed together and a slight blush hit his cheeks. What was this about?

  “Geno’s naturally weird,” Neal muttered, making Paul sigh.

  “Do you really not see it?” Paul asked him softly. “I think that, well, that he likes you.” Paul was fidgeting, hating that he was talking about the signs he’d been seeing, but what made him feel worse was the empty look on James’ face. Had he really not noticed?

  “Why wouldn't he like me? I'm... I’m kinda great.” Neal managed a short awkward laugh before running his hand through his hair. “Well, maybe... There’s stuff. Fuck.”

  “You can talk to me,” Paul reassured him, seeing Neal’s skin turning blotchy and the nerves evident in his voice. “You don't have to, but you can.”

  Neal didn't know where to start, or where to go if he did start, or even where to end if he opened his mouth about him and Geno to Pauly. Paul Martin has a way of making you talk though, even if you don't want to.

  “Well, we’ve done, well there’s things you don't know about,” Neal started awkwardly. “We kinda, sometimes... but we’re not gay? It was like...Shit, like a competition maybe. So it’s not what you think but... Fuck.” Neal’s gaze was firmly on the wall now and he clearly had no idea what he should and shouldn’t say. He can’t lie to Pauly, but at the same time he doesn't understand certain parts himself. “We didn't really do... well. Not like sex or...”

  “James, it’s okay,” Pauly said softly, putting his hand on Neal’s arm. “You don't have to explain.”

  Neal bit his lip and looked down to where Paul’s hand was on him.

  “He doesn't like me like that,” Neal said, sounding calmer. “We, well, we mess with each other, you know? So... the things you’ve seen aren’t, well, they aren’t like that.”

  Paul nodded with an understanding look on his face, but Neal knew that he felt sorry for him.

  “Look, I didn't really notice until now, but... Sorry if this is out of line for me to ask, but do you like him? Really like him?”

  Neal opened his mouth but nothing came out. He’d been trying not to think about it but now he couldn’t really avoid it. Paul knew him too well to miss it. He could tell Pauly knew.

  “I don't know,” Neal whispered. “I hated him and I don't... I'm not gay, but then there’s G and...”

  “I see you watching him a lot,” Pauly informed him. “He doesn't seem to mind.”

  “He’s Geno.” Neal laughed. “Of course he doesn't mind. He’s used to people watching him.”

  Pauly smiled at him.

  “Do you understand why I didn't want to talk to you here now?” Paul asked with a small smile.

  “Fuck you,” Neal muttered. “Sorry.” He laughed. “I'm... Well, I'm used to insulting Geno. Shit this is bad.”

  “You’re telling me,” Pauly said calmly. “Go get cleaned up and we can talk again later, if you want. Just be aware that people are starting to talk.”

  “About me and G?”

  “Yeah, well, it’s not as discrete as you might think.”

  Neal frowned and started panicking. Did that mean the whole team thought he was gay? Him and Geno aren’t even together and they’re already suspecting things? Shit this is embarrassing.

  Paul gave him a quick hug to try and calm him before going back to the guys.

  Neal didn't understand anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write something! At times I might've done too much speech but overall I'm happy with the chapter. I'm hoping the characters are still believable because I got a bit carried away with making it up as I went along at the end (again) oops.
> 
> Is anyone else still a bit of a mess after the playoffs? Sometimes I wish I wasn't so attached to this team, but the good moments feel even better when you're too attached. Why is being a fan so painful? 
> 
> Thanks for the feedback I've had so far and hopefully I can keep this baby going!
> 
> OHHH And this was longer than usual so hopefully it made up for the wait (even though no one is naked/having sex at the moment...)


End file.
